new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Loyal Fumble
Loyal Fumble 'is a competition between 30 characters in which the winner gets a moveset in Throw Some Lawl Back At Em. It's a parody of WWE's Royal Rumble. Several characters here appeared on the original roster of TSLBAE, so they may get a moveset regardless. Unlike Empty Slots, users cannot vote for the characters they want to win. The full video was released on May 1st, 2017. A sequel, named ''LF2 ''was planned but has since been cancelled alongside other TSLBAE projects, however a new version of Loyal Fumble set to be released as a serial, has been confirmed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtptloPv8Ak The series will take place in same universe as TSLBAE lore.https://twitter.com/MrHcFortan/status/1104493997668618240 Note: ''Italics ''denotes a character who will NOT get a moveset in TSLBAE. Contestants in Original Loyal Fumble * 60's Snork (Moomin 1969) * ''Warwick Hall Priest (Ghost Hunters) * Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) * Bobby (Serendipity the Pink Dinosaur) * Melies Moon (Astronomer's Dream / A Trip to the Moon) '''(Winner) * Count Duckula (Count Duckula) * Emerson Lake and Palmer (Various Music Videos) * Transfer (Around the World in Eighty Days with Willy Fog) * Ole Anderson (GCW/WCW) * Kyosti Poysti / Jefferson Anderson (Pasila / Jefferson Anderson) * Binky the Clown (Garfield and Friends) * Captain Pronin (Captain Pronin) * Puppet Nation Donald Trump (Puppet Nation) * 80's Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987) * DOTR Raiden (Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm) * Tom Servo and Crow T.Robot (Mystery Science Theater 3000) * Velho (Galilei 2) * Kaptain Skurvy (Donkey Kong Country Cartoon) * Spitting Image Gorbachev (Spitting Image) * Ric Flair (WWF/WWE) Characters that were cut from LF1 * Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) * Cartoon Rambo (Rambo: The Force of Freedom) * Finnish Frodo (Finnish Lord of the Rings/Hobitit) * Vendetta Sonic (Sonic CD Easter Egg) * Keita Amano / Nathan Adams (Yokai Watch) * Gravedigger (USWA) * Zladko Vladcik (Various Music Videos) * Broken Matt Hardy (???) * Ultimate Warrior (WWF/WWE) * Herman Van Veen (???) Contestants planned in LF2 * Team Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) (representing Neo Cortex)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63uTYGhXuNs&feature=youtu.be * Thin Ice Bear (Varokaa Heikkoa Jäätä) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzkXmOBKWHA&t * 3D Rex (3D Monster Maze)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npjeex37mCc Everyone from above will have the same reference. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsbMhxHNRUw * Team MST3K (Mystery Science Theater 3000) * Cinema Snob (The Cinema Snob) * Hard Time Cop (Hard Time) * Sami (Antiteatteri) * Koshiro Izumi (Digimon) * Twinsen (Little Big Adventure) * Mrazomor (The Magician's Hat) * Count Duckula Trio (Count Duckula) * Kaptein Sabeltann (Kaptein Sabeltann) * Game Boy Camera (Pocket Camera) * Mok Swagger (Rock N Rule) * Nadia and Jean (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water) * Captain Pronin (Captain Pronin) * Toon Muhammad Ali (The Adventures of Muhammad Ali) * Classic Hugo (Hugo) * Heil Honey Hitler (Heil Honey I'm Home!) * Team EVA Pilots (Neon Genesis Evangelion) * Baywatching Mitch (Baywatching) * Dexter (Flipper and Lopaka) * Mozart Band (The Mozart Band) * Team Blofeld (James Bond) References Category:Special Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em Category:Empty Slots